


Monster

by doyoueatkeaiduo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueatkeaiduo/pseuds/doyoueatkeaiduo





	Monster

Newt交了女友。  
今天，Newt带她来家里拜访。晚餐的时候，两人挨着坐在对面，时不时交谈上两句，分外亲密。Theseus沉默地切着牛排，对抛出话头邀请自己加入谈话的女孩表现得十分冷淡。  
这是Newt的第一个女朋友，Theseus应该对她热情一些。但Theseus憎恨透了这种他出于兄长身份应该有的大方。  
Theseus的左手拇指前天被毒荆棘刺了一个口子，到现在还没愈合，此刻，上面的伤口又开始发作，又痒又疼。

晚饭过后，Newt送走了女友，他没有对兄长失礼的态度说什么，但Theseus看出他不高兴。  
Theseus直到午夜也没有睡着，他躺在床上辗转反侧，指尖的毒素似乎已经扩散到他的心头，让他的心脏又痒又疼。  
终于Theseus坐了起来，他坐了一会儿，然后赤脚下了床。 

Theseus推开了Newt的门，他站在漆黑的走廊中从打开的门看着熟睡的Newt。  
藏在门后的人影像一只躲藏在黑暗中的怪物，窥视着床上的猎物。  
被月光投照在窗帘上的树影被微风吹动，随着月亮的西行轻移。  
一声“吱吖”轻响，门被关上，“怪物”消失了。 

周末，Theseus难得的空闲，他原本打算和Newt去踏青，但Newt的女友要出差，Newt得去送她。  
Theseus未说出口的邀请在腹腔内窒息而亡，连带着他期待好几天的欢悦一起枯萎。  
Theseus阴沉着脸坐在壁炉前看了一天报纸，但上面的新闻Theseus一个也没记住，他在想其它的事。  
他们——Newt和他的小女友，他们会不会一起牵手走过长街，尽力挽留最后的温存；他们会不会依依不舍地看着对方，诉说不舍的爱意；他们会不会，会不会在街头接吻——作为接下来一段时间分离的慰藉。Theseus的左手食指不自觉地抠挖着拇指上的伤口，原本愈合的口子又被抠开，开始向外渗血。  
“你这样糟蹋你的手指，难怪伤口不会愈合。”一声带着责备的抱怨从背后响起，Theseus回头——是归来的Newt。  
“你回来了，喝杯热茶吧。”Theseus放下左手，用袖子将鲜血淋漓的手指盖住，仿若无事发生。他平静地用右手使魔杖为Newt招来一杯茶。  
Newt垂眼看着滴到地毯上的血珠，扭头走了。  
不一会儿Newt拿着绷带回来。愈合咒对毒荆棘刺伤的伤口并无效用，必须进行物理包扎。  
在为Theseus处理伤口时Newt温顺地垂下头，将自己后颈暴露在Theseus面前。  
Theseus眼神暗沉，右手指甲暗中刮着沙发扶手，如同一只野兽面对它的猎物时打磨爪子。 

夜晚，Newt的房门又被无声打开，今晚那夜晚的怪物走了进来，他站在离Newt床边三步远的地方，眼神深沉地看着熟睡的Newt。  
他的左手拇指上缠着绷带，不过现在已经散开，被一次又一次扩大地伤口渗出鲜红的血液，染红了大半条绷带。  
凌晨，怪物退了出去。他将被血染透的绷带落在了此处。

早晨，Newt从楼上下来时Theseus已经在吃早饭，Newt瞥了一眼Theseus的手指，那上面的包扎完好无损。Newt眨了眨眼，将关于地板上那条染血的绷带与Theseus关系的猜测抹消。  
“睡得怎么样？”Theseus如常地向Newt打着招呼。  
“很……很好。”除了那条绷带，Newt并没有将这件怪事对Theseus说出来，而是将它压在了轻皱起的眉头下。

“怪物”如约拜访。今晚，他来到了Newt床头，他在Newt床头坐下，依旧用那种压抑的、疯狂的、阴暗的眼神看向Newt。  
“谁？”Newt迷糊中感应到有人，于是被惊醒了。魔杖点亮烛光，照出Theseus英俊的脸。  
“Theseus？”Newt松了一口气。但Theseus并不认为这是Newt松气的时候。或许不醒来对Newt是更好的选择，Theseus在心底轻叹，如同老虎在开饭前对着猎物的尸体忏悔。  
Newt对眼前的危险浑然不觉，他只觉得不说话的Theseus奇怪得渗人，他看自己的眼神也很奇怪，像是野兽在看一块生肉。 

Theseus伸手去抚摸Newt的脸侧，顺着耳廓将手指插入Newt的头发中。他探过身去亲吻Newt的脸颊，Newt以为这只是一个安慰的吻于是没有躲开。  
但是Theseus吻完后并没有起身，气氛变得有些奇怪。  
以为Theseus是有心事，Newt伸手想去摸Theseus的脸。但就在Newt要摸到Theseus脸的时候Theseus抓住了Newt的手，他直勾勾看着Newt，偏头含住Newt的左手食指，湿润的口腔将Newt的指腹濡湿。强烈的性暗示。  
Theseus的眼神是一片深不见底的乌黑，Newt看一眼便几乎要迷失在里面，他尝试抽了抽自己的手但没有成功。  
“Theseus，这很奇怪。你放开我好吗？”  
Theseus用沉默与继续下去的行为拒绝了Newt，他将Newt食指全部含到嘴里，模仿着性交进行吞吐，然后加上中指……无名指……  
Newt感觉左手仿佛不是自己的，它酥软成一截装饰，提不起任何力气反抗Theseus的作为。下身坚硬到令Newt羞耻的程度，Newt从未经历过这般窘境，他急得双眼开始泛起泪光。Newt觉得Theseus可能对他用了卸力咒。 

发现弟弟的兴奋，Theseus腾出一只手向Newt隐秘的地方滑去。  
“Theseus，停下。”Newt喝止，但他的声音很小还带着哭腔，无力得如同狂风中呜咽的门扉。  
Theseus温热的手握住Newt挺拔的性器，一开始Newt抖了一下，扭动着腰躲避Theseus的抚慰，但很快，他在Theseus的抚弄下轻喘起来，双颊带上情动的潮红。Newt忍不住扬起脖子，向上顶着腰。  
看到Newt的反应Theseus笑了起来：“Newt是个诚实的好孩子。”  
Theseus的声音低沉又沙哑，带着浓重的情欲，奇怪得让Newt陌生。Newt觉得眼前不是自己的兄长，而是某个来引诱自己堕入地狱的魅魔的化身，Newt想逃开，却提不起半分力气反抗，这种无力感让Newt流出泪来。过了一会儿，Newt的性器在性器的手中诚实地肿胀到最大，在一阵战栗中吐出白浊的液体。  
Newt俊秀的脸已经被泪水弄得花成一团，Theseus温柔地用干净的手抚上Newt的脸颊，擦掉上面的泪痕：“别哭，我想让你快乐。”  
接着，Theseus垂下头，爱怜地含住了Newt的唇。  
似乎一切痴恋与不甘都要在这个吻里表达，Theseus时而温和时而狂暴，Newt张开唇，承受着Theseus的给予与掠夺，给出温柔的回应。

感受到Newt的回应，Theseus停顿了一下，然后继续投入了这缠绵吻中。只是有一滴泪从Theseus的眼角流出，滑到一半滴落到Newt脸上。  
感受到脸上的湿意Newt睁开眼，Theseus脸上的泪痕让他的心都抽痛起来。Newt伸手捧出Theseus的脸，痴痴地将Theseus方才对他说的话复述了一遍：  
“别哭，我想让你快乐。”  
这句话仿佛是打开禁忌之门的咒语，释放出了里面的野兽。两人狂热地吻了起来，交缠的唇舌似乎恨不能与对方生生世世不分离。  
Theseus滚到床上，与Newt缠作一团。他扯开了Newt的睡衣，热情地亲吻Newt的躯体。Theseus让Newt将腿弯起，对他打开。然后他将带着滑腻膏体的手指插入Newt的后穴。 

这是个羞耻的动作，Newt恨不能将头埋到被窝里，他不时地询问Theseus“好了吗？”最后几次尾音里甚至带上了哭腔。  
“好了。”为Newt扩张完的Theseus不无遗憾地说道，他让Newt放下了腿，将自己送上前与Newt亲吻。  
Newt一手揽住Theseus，一手想去解Theseus的腰带，但他酸软的手怎么也解不开Theseus的裤子，他急红了双眼。  
Theseus拿起床头的魔杖放进Newt手心，他垂下头在Newt耳边低声念了一句咒语。  
Newt被这低语蛊惑跟着重复了一遍，腰带扣应声而掉。  
“真聪明。”Theseus夸了一句Newt，然后抬起Newt的大腿，将坚硬粗大的性器对准Newt的后穴，缓缓地推了进去。

这并不是一个容易的过程，魔杖被丢到地上，Newt疼得攥紧了床单。Theseus解开Newt的手，将自己的手插进Newt的指间，与他十指相扣。  
初次承欢对Newt来说十分痛苦，Theseus不得不几次停下来去亲吻Newt满是细汗的额角。好不容易，他终于完全插入了。  
Theseus将Newt抱起来，这样Newt就跨坐在Theseus身上，光裸的大腿跪着向两边打开。  
柔嫩粉红的穴口将Theseus的巨物尽数容纳，褶皱被完全撑开，外周积聚起透明润泽的液体。  
Theseus缓慢而有力地耸动着腰，一下一下，将自己的性器抽出，再完全楔进Newt的身体中。令人脸红的交合声在屋内响起，Newt逐渐感觉到快感，他面泛潮红，用身体迎合着Theseus。  
Theseus的眼睛始终狂热地看着Newt，他为Newt欢愉的表情而满足。  
这不像做爱，像一场朝圣。信徒一下又一下地叩拜，坚定、虔诚。  
Newt被这份爱意填满，他用腿缠住Theseus的腰，将自己向Theseus完全打开，回应着Theseus虔诚的爱恋。他将自己的身体作为布施，赐予自己最虔诚的信徒。 

这是一场纯洁又淫靡的性爱，两人以虔诚的心境交合，在唇舌、躯体的交缠中诉说爱意，在心灵相通的境界中到达高潮。 

凌晨，Theseus躺在床上看着Newt的睡颜，他阴暗的眼神柔化成一汪纯净的泉水。这几天蛰伏在他身上的怪物彻底退回了阴暗。手上的伤口也神奇地愈合了。Theseus想起耶稣治愈信徒的传说，觉得他也是被自己的神治愈的。  
Theseus将Newt拥入怀中，如同拥抱自己的所有。  
不被爱的他是怪物；被爱的他是最虔诚的门徒。


End file.
